


134: “You need more stamina.” - “No, I need more steak and eggs. So get on it.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [134]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, M/M, Random & Short, Running Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	134: “You need more stamina.” - “No, I need more steak and eggs. So get on it.”

**134: “You need more stamina.” - “No, I need more steak and eggs. So get on it.”**

* * *

"What took you so long?" Robbie asked once Beck closed the RV door behind him. The tan boy glared at his boyfriend peeling off his shirt and wiping away the sweat dripping down from his hair.

"Because I'm dying. Now tell me again why we were taking a four mile run in the middle of May."

"You need more stamina. You're the one that decided to sign up with me for that 5k run next month so you need to be ready."

Beck straightened up glare on his face, "You in those little shorts around numerous men and women. Nah."

Robbie rolled his eyes "Whatever but you really do need more stamina Beck."

"No, I need more steak and eggs. So get on it."


End file.
